Star Trek: Another Half Vulcan
by ICrzy
Summary: *AU* Spock had been keeping something a secret from not only his good friend, Jim, but also from Uhura and the others on Enterprise. This secret is no secret on Vulcan, yet Vulcan is now a small colony struggling to rebuild. Now when the Enterprise is going to the colony, the crew finds out the truth their commander has been keeping secret. SpockXUhura
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Trek! I only own the rights to the fictional characters I created! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Spock," A soft voice spoke.

Shifting in his bed was the grown man, Spock. Commander of the USS Enterprise and also the half Human half Vulcan.

"Spock!" The voice slightly got louder.

This woke the commander, his eyes shifted around his room. He put his hands on his head and released a deep breathe. It has  
been over few years since his home planet been destroyed and the lost of his mother, however there was something deep down  
bothering the man.

He turned and pulled open his dresser door by his bed, moving some of his uniform shirts aside and found what he was looking for.  
In his hands was an old photograph, from Spock's past life five years ago. In the photo was him as a younger version of himself, he  
had turned the rightful age of twenty-four then. He remembered that day perfectly. With him in the photo was a young girl, at the age  
of fourteen. This girl looked so similar to Spock in many ways.

Spock stared at the photograph but then heard someone chiming at his door. The commander quickly hid the photo and stood up, looking like nothing was wrong.

"Come in," He spoke normally without a stutter.

The door slid open, and Spock was face to face with his captain. Jim stood before him with the usual smirk on his face, like the captain had a plan or something on his mind that he wants to do. Spock didn't hate the idea of his captain being careless but sometimes he just wished Jim thought deeply into every detail of his plans.

"Spock, that mission on Simperia was crazy." Jim said.

Spock had his arms behind his back, "Far than crazy captain. We had to call for Enterprise to bring us assistance." Spock said.

Jim smiled, "Ah Mr. Spock you need to learn to have some fun."

"Fun? I beg your pardon captain, but since when has fun been apart of being a star fleet member?" Spock said.

Jim shook his head, "Always with the questions Spock." Jim said and then noticed something in his commander's room.

Spock noticed his captain has spotted something in his room, the Vulcan turned his head and noticed the photograph was out in the open. He knew Jim would ask questions and wasn't sure how he'd handle the situation.

"Is that a photograph?" Jim asked.

"Captain, what is the purpose for you entering my quarters so late this evening?" Spock rudely decide to change the subject.

Jim noticed the behavior of Spock so went with it, "Oh yeah well HQ is sending us to meet up with a broken down cargo ship that was delivering some science stuff regarding the new Vulcan science academy." Jim said.

Spock nodded, "How unfortunate." Spock said.

Jim nodded awkwardly, "Yeah. Is everything OK with you?" Jim asked.

"I am going quiet well, however your usage of the word "OK" was unnecessary and completely wrong in a sentence. Using something like well or maybe even-." Spock was cut off.

"Alright, sorry. You just seem to be acting weird." Jim said.

"I do not show any signs of strange behavior. Maybe it is you, captain. Maybe you need your rest." Spock said.

Jim nodded, "Right. Well I'll see you at 0600." Jim said.

Jim walked toward the door but stopped to turn back at his commander, no his friend.

"Good night, Spock." Jim said.

"Good night, Jim." Spock said.

Hearing his commander call him by first name made the man smile. It showed that Spock wasn't all Vulcan, that he doesn't have to relay on calling other people in the half Vulcan half Human's life just as titles. Jim left the quarters of Spock, believing everything was normal though it was quite the opposite.

Spock sat down on his bed and released a deep breathe yet again, "I am being highly illogical by keeping this information from the captain. He isn't just my captain but a friend." Spock said.

Spock glanced to the door and then back at the photograph, he just expected Jim to still be there. He kind of wanted his friend to be there so he could tell what is really bugging the commander.

Spock turned back to the photo, "He will be very angry when he finds out."

**-STARTREK-**

"Captain on bridge." Said Pavel Chekov.

"Mr. Sulu how long until we reach the cargo ship?" Jim spoke as he entered the bridge.

Hikaru Sulu turned his head to the captain, "Five minutes sir."

"Thank you." Jim sit down in the chair and sees his first office stand next to him.

"Captain, I have spoken to some of the Vulcan elders alerting them of our arrival. They wait patiently for us and wish us a safe trip." Spock said.

Jim looked at his commander a bit confused, "That's nice of them to so concern."

"My people are Vulcan, we do not show emotions and you know that captain. Such feelings of concern is highly illogical for our survival." Spock said.

Jim shook his head, "Sometimes it hard to believe you're half Human too."

"Captain, we are approaching the cargo ship." Sulu said.

Jim nodded, "Very well. Mr. Spock and Lieutenant Uhura come with me." Jim said.

Following the captain to the elevator was the two members he had called for in the bridge. Uhura glanced at Spock and noticed his tension he was showing, and it made her concern. Jim noticed not even Uhura knew what was wrong.

They reach he platform were the cargo ship landed in, they saw the men on the cargo ship bringing them the items for the Vulcan science academy. Jim walked over to the man in charge of the cargo ship.

"Welcome aboard my ship. I am Captain James T. Kirk." Jim said.

"Billy Harper, my crew and I really thank you for helping out." Billy spoke.

Jim smiled, "No issue Billy. My crew and I were heading in that direction of the galaxy anyways." Jim said.

Billy nodded and saw one of his crew members carrying a box without being careful, "Charlie! Be careful!" Billy shouted.

Jim watched Billy getting angered by his men, "I'll leave you to your men."

"Oh um thank you, still for helping." Billy said.

"Don't mention it." Jim said and walked back.

Uhura was helping some of the cargo men, place the boxes in the location that Jim had told the Enterprise crew where the boxes needed to be place. Jim finds his first officer scanning the boxes for safety reasons.

Jim walked over and said, "Anything dangerous in those boxes?"

"None that I see captain, just basic science instruments for Vulcans." Spock said.

"Are you troubled we are going to go back to your people?" Jim asked.

Spock gazed his eyes at the captain, "I beg your pardon captain. I am not trouble." Spock said.

Jim smirked, "You could have fooled me."

Spock noticed how right his friend was, Spock sighed and stopped scanning the boxes. He looked at the small machine for scanning in his hands and then up at Jim, who at this point was staring at his friend.

"The truth be I am troubled." Spock said.

"I knew it, but why didn't you tell me?" Jim asked.

"My reasons for keeping it private was my own. The troubled feeling comes from nothing regarding seeing my own people again, no. It comes from something I haven't told anyone who isn't Vulcan." Spock said.

"Spock?" Jim spoke.

Spock looked to Jim, "I am not the only half Human half Vulcan."

"What?" Jim asked.

"I have a sister." Spock said.

**Please follow and favorite to keep up with the updates! Please review your own opinions of this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Star Trek! I only own my fictional characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

_-Last Time-_

_Spock looked to Jim, "I am not the only half Human half Vulcan."_

_"What?" Jim asked._

_"I have a sister." Spock said._

**-STARTREK-**

"A sister? You have a sister?" Jim asked.

Spock did not change his facial expression, as Jim was pacing back and forth in utter shock.

"Does she look like you? What is her name? How old is she?" Jim asked.

"Of course we share similar appearance. We are siblings after all, captain. Her name is nontraditional than most Vulcan women, instead her name is Kira. The age she is now would be my guess is nineteen." Spock said.

Jim looked at his friend, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Spock turned to Jim, "I did not find the need to explain my family to anyone. I mean, what if I lost her. It would reflect upon not only me as a commander but you all would be questioning my judgement. I thought it was better to avoid talking about family."

"Spock, that was so illogical." Jim said.

"Please define your statement." Spock said.

"You know well enough that we are one family here. It's not good to keep secrets from family." Jim said.

"Correct, your argument proves a point." Spock said.

Uhura walks over to the two men, "I've been alerted by Chekov that we'll arrive at the Vulcan colony soon."

"Thank you Uhura." Jim said.

He noticed he needed to let Spock have alone time to allow himself to explain the very same thing the half Vulcan had explained to the captain. Jim walks over and sees Scotty, but not even a minute he leaves the two and the captain sees them kissing.

**-STARTREK-**

Vulcan colony looked so much like the Vulcan planet, the planet was warmer and the condition looked very much the same here. The Enterprise landed on the planet and opened the ramp to allow the cargo to be removed. Jim and Spock exited the ship first to be greeted by the elders, which included Spock's father.

"Greetings Captain Kirk. Greetings Spock." Sarek spoke.

"Father, elders." Spock said.

Jim noticed the tension between Spock and the elders and ignored it, "Um hello." Jim said.

"We welcome you to stay for as long as you need, captain." One of the elders said.

"That won't be ness-." Spock was cut off.

"Thank you, we might stay around for a while." Jim said and ignored the stare Spock was giving him.

"Very well, we shall leave you two to your business." One elder spoke.

Sarek looked at Spock, "Spock."

Spock glanced up at his father, no words were needed to be spoken between the two. It was as if the two were sharing thoughts for a split second before Sarek left. Jim glanced at his commander, who looked back at Jim.

"Captain?" Spock spoke.

"What was that about?" Jim asked.

"It is not of the importance." Spock said.

Jim nodded, and left it alone.

**-STARTREK-**

The USS Enterprise crew was ordered by Jim to look around the colony, learn more about Vulcans. He had told the elders of his intention so they weren't getting the idea the star fleet were being nosy in any way. Spock and Jim stay with each other, being the first officer to the captain was Spock's duty to remain with Jim. Jim was a bit curious to visit the mediation temple of the Vulcans.

The two entered and saw the long hallway before them, the windows were painted in such bright color. Spock looked around the hall seeing some familiar faces and some new faces. Jim looked around and nudged Spock, which got his attention.

"What is the importance of the temple?" Jim asked.

"It is where Vulcans feel more at peace and if not search for inner peace. Its where we break away from everything in our lives to keep control of ourselves." Spock said.

"Is this some kind of holy place?" Jim asked.

"If you are referring to this temple as your churches back on Earth, then no. Yes this symbolizes peace, but is does not reflect a powerful god or a place to pray." Spock said.

"It remains me of such." Jim said.

Spock smirked, "Only you would conclude to such thoughts." He said.

They see some older Vulcans leaving the temple, they noticed Spock and stop. Their expressions were not happy but instead curious to him being there. Spock reacted the same to them, which made Jim feel awkward.

"Looks like Spock has finally decided to return to his people in the aftermath of the lost of our home planet." Spoke one Vulcan.

From Spock's expression, Jim could manage to gather that his Vulcan was not friend to Spock.

"You left our people to die, you know that Spock? Allowed million of our kind to their deaths." Said the same Vulcan.

Pushing through the group was a female, she had short light brown hair to her shoulders. Her hair did have the same bangs as all Vulcans, her outfit was of a black long sleeve shirt with a brown vest, and darker brown pants with black boots. She glanced from the one bullying Spock then to Spock.

"Sonn, insulting a Star Fleet Commander is very unwise. You are unaware of his authorities." She spoke.

The Vulcan called Sonn glared at the girl, he began to leave with the rest of the group. He pushed the girl with his shoulder into her shoulder, she turned to watch them leave and that is when she formed a small smile.

"It has been far too long." She said.

"Indeed." Spock said.

Jim gave Spock a confused look, "I'm lost."

Spock glanced at Jim, "Captain allow me to introduce you to my sister. Kira, this is Captain James T. Kirk." Spock said.

Jim glanced at Spock in shock, "You're his sister?"

"You sound puzzled? Am I not want you expected?" Kira asked.

"No- no, it's just-." Jim was cut off.

Kira had small smile, "I am merely pulling a small prank on you. You humans fall for jokes far too easily than us Vulcans." Kira said.

Jim lighten up, "Oh well OK."

Spock looked at Kira, "How has your studies been since our last encounter?"

"They've been the same, Spock. You of all people should understand that." Kira said

Jim decided to join in, "Are you planning on joining Star Fleet like Spock?" Jim asked.

Kira glanced back at Jim, "The thought has occurred to me. Nevertheless, the idea of leaving my people seems selfish. No offense, Spock." Kira said.

"None taken." Spock said.

Jim looked confused, "Kind of sounded offensive."

Kira sighed, "My ideal future is undetermined. I am not sure if I want to try to become like full Vulcans and purge all emotions. In my own thoughts I feel there is far too much more I can accomplish outside of this colony yet leaving it sounds to unreal."

Spock looked at her, "You are frighten to leave. Why?"

Kira glanced up, "You should be aware why."

Jim looked at the two of them, "Is there something I am missing?"

Kira remembered Jim was still there, "I refuse to allow another parental figure to be lost in any case of something happening to this colony."

"This is about our mother. Kira, remaining here to protect our father is meaningless. He is a grown man and can protect himself." Spock said.

"He isn't as youthful as you recall, Spock. Time has aged what was once a young man, its not just him. The other elders won't be living forever, it is highly impossible." Kira said.

Spock looked at her, "Kira."

Kira looked at her brother and looked down, "I guess I was expressing my own anger toward you and used our father as an excuse."

"Pardon?" Spock asked.

Jim stood in the middle of this sibling moment, he wasn't sure whether to leave or not. So he just remained quiet in between the two half Vulcan siblings.

"You were last to see our mother, on the day Vulcan was destroyed. That day I was on Earth, we were studying the behavior of humans. We heard of Vulcan and we all assumed the reality of the situation. That all of us young Vulcans were now orphans and an endanger race." Kira said.

"Kira," Spock started.

Kira lifted her hand to stop Spock, "We gained word that many Vulcans got out alive. So we were set off to the Star Fleet head quarters to await the arrival of our mothers and fathers, only for I to realize neither my mother nor father were on any of the ships. I was assuming that father and mother did not make it, and I was angered by such. Surely I should have been aware that it would likely happen since the fact the way Vulcan was destroyed."

Spock was silent, he didn't want to stop his sister now. Jim watched the way Kira spoke, she seemed to be troubled by this and needed to talk.

"Nevertheless, I finally obtained information that my father was alive and on the ship called Enterprise as well as other Vulcan elders. I was curious, because there had been no word on the whereabouts of mother yet I believed she was alive since father was. Though my true theories were correct, and mother was- is dead." Kira said.

"I am so sorry, it was my fault." Spock said.

"Spock," Jim said.

Kira looked at her brother, "I did at one point believed it was you that caused mother's death. Though my feelings instead helped me see clearly that there was no possible way for my brother, Spock, to allow our mother to her death. I knew she loved him and I, and I knew he loved her just as much as I did though we weren't allowed to show it." Kira said.

"What are you saying?" Jim asked.

"I am saying Captain Kirk, that none of this is Spock's fault. I was spoken to by father regarding the aftermath of the end of Vulcan, he told me your bravery of returning to the destroying planet in order to save not only mother but the rest of the elders. I know you just wanted to protect her, and I am sorry you weren't able to save her." Kira said.

"Kira," Spock said.

"I may not feel positively for saying this but I always knew that it was only logical for a mother to love the first born more than the second born." Kira said.

"Kira, mother loved you." Spock said.

"I know," Kira said, "Care for a tour of Vulcan colony? I can take you to our new found libraries, academies, temples, and so on." Kira said.

"I'm in, how about you Mr. Spock?" Jim asked.

"If you are going captain, there is not reason to question me." Spock said.

Kira nodded, "Very well. Follow me, you two." Kira said.

**Follow and favorite to keep up when it updates! Also review so you can give your honest opinion of the story! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Star Trek! I only own my fictional characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

_-Last Time-_

_"I'm in, how about you Mr. Spock?" Jim asked._

_"If you are going captain, there is not reason to question me." Spock said._

_Kira nodded, "Very well. Follow me, you two." Kira said._

**-STARTREK-**

"Question, why are some Vulcan's so mean and harsh toward Spock?" Jim asked.

Spock glanced at his captain, and then gazed his attention to his sister. She shifted her head to turn fully at Jim, and raised her eye brow.

"He's mentioning of the events with Sonn." Spock said.

"I knew as such, Spock." Kira said.

Jim glanced at the two of them, "Did I start a fight between you two. It's hard to tell with you two."

"Vulcans do not fight. We merely solve all misunderstanding with logical response." Kira said.

Spock gazed at her, "Clearly your living here on the colony experience differs from the old Vulcan." Spock said.

Kira glanced at her brother, "If you are stating I am not getting the same treatment that you were given as a young child that is correct. It should surprise you, Spock. Our race has to repopulate, what do you think the Vulcans would do with me?" Kira asked.

"It just, illogical if they treat one half Vulcan differ from another." Spock said.

"Are you jealous of the difference we're been treated, Spock?" Kira asked.

"Saying I am jealous is impossible because I feel no feelings of jealously toward the matter." Spock replied quickly.

Jim stood in the middle awkwardly, awaiting for the other to speak. Kira glanced at Spock for one last second, and then turned her attention to the large building before them.

"This is the structure of the habitation of the elders and their youth whom also learn of the Vulcan way, come. I'll show you around." Kira said.

**-STARTREK-**

After the tour the captain and commander met up with Uhura and Doctor McCoy, there were also crew members among the Vulcans. That is where Spock and Jim distance themselves from Kira, whom moved along to some Vulcans her own age.

"How has the people been treating you?" Jim asked.

"Pretty much just like Spock, but a little ruder." McCoy said.

"We Vulcans do not show any sign of rude behavior, maybe it is your own mind making you believe in such." Spock said.

"Spock, they have been acting a bit strange. Maybe they do not like us being here." Uhura said.

"Not you too," Spock said, "My people do not have anything against Star Fleet. We are peaceful creatures and-." Spock was cut off.

"And know it all. You hate creatures who are not at the same level as you." Jim said.

"I do not view that way." Spock said.

"Maybe not you, but possibly the others." McCoy said.

Spock glanced back and noticed his sister, Kira, gazed her eyes from him back to the Vulcans she was talking to. Spock returned his attention to the crew and noticed Jim's concern look over his friend.

"Everything alright, Spock?" Jim asked.

"What makes you assume there is a problem, captain?" Spock asked.

"You sister and you haven't seen eye to eye." Jim said.

"Sister?" McCoy asked.

Spock sighed, "Vulcans do not express love and other forms of emotions as you are all aware of. Clearly though, Kira is expressing human emotions when she shouldn't be. She is probably blaming me for leaving her and mother when I left for Star Fleet." Spock said.

"Spock, that isn't your fault." Uhura said.

"Of course it isn't, her mind is clouded. I believe she does not like having me around." Spock said.

"Did you ever get along?" Jim asked.

"Siblings on Vulcan did spend a large amount of time together, however since Kira and my age difference was of ten years our time together was less. I had to focus on my studies and Kira was left to begin hers." Spock said.

Spock glanced back over, and this time Jim did too. Jim noticed the young Vulcans speaking in their own language, they were keeping to themselves and then looking in the direction of the Star Fleet members. Kira gazed her eyes to her brother, whom kept a steady look at her. It was Kira, who looked away from her brother to continue to speak.

"Clearly, they are talking about us." McCoy said.

"Lighten up, Bones." Jim said.

"I have to agree with Doctor McCoy." Spock said.

"Don't agree with me, Spock. It scares me." McCoy said.

"But you have a good point. It seems the younger Vulcans have some sort of displeased having us around, when the elders are welcoming us with open arms." Spock said.

Uhura nodded, "I noticed that when I was looking around the area with Sulu and Scotty earlier." She said.

Jim turned back to the younger Vulcans, "What are they planning?"

**-STARTREK-**

Jim decided to walk over to the young Vulcans, as his crew remain where he once was. Kira raised an eye brow seeing the captain come over, she couldn't help but noticed her brother giving her a serious look but also a displeased look. Kira ignored her brother to return to Jim.

"Hey, kids." Jim said.

A female Vulcan around the same age as Kira said, "Your term "kids" do not apply to us. We are no longer at the age rank to call us kids." She said.

"Correct, you are what nineteen maybe twenty at best." Jim said.

Kira took a small step forward, "What are you gaining at staying here captain?"

"I beg your pardon?" Jim asked.

"Well, if I recall what we Vulcans were told. A Star Fleet ship was to land on Vulcan to bring cargo from a cargo ship, which was destroyed for some unexplainable reason. Now after you have completed your mission, you have every right to leave this planet yet you remain here." Kira said.

Jim cocked his head, "Do you not like other beings on your planet?"

"That is not what I said, captain. You are putting words into my statements that I did not say." Kira said.

"It's what it sounds like." Jim said.

A male Vulcan stepped forward, "We do not require Star Fleet to remain here."

Kira eyes gazed from her "friends" to her brother's captain, Kira noticed the stiffness in Jim's expression. She could tell this angered him, the way they hated them being around without really saying it and nor expressing it. Kira crossed her arms on her chest and looked at Jim more.

"Do we anger you, Jim? By the way we do not want the company of Star Fleet around." Kira said.

Before Jim could reply, "Kira!"

Kira nearly snapped her neck turning, her and the other younger Vulcans saw Kira's father appearing. He did not look too pleased, more so he looked a bit disappointed. Kira turned away, her head sunk down and she refused to look at her father as his foot steps grew closer. The other Vulcans were about to leave but were also stopped by Sarek, who seemed to be very ashamed by the way the younger ones act regarding Star Fleet.

"My apologizes, Captain Kirk." Sarek said.

"It's nothing, kids will be kids right?" Jim said.

"I already informed you, we are not kids." Said that same female Vulcan.

"T'Lar, enough." Kira said looking at her.

T'Lar expressed a small glared to Kira, as Kira seemed to have shown a small look of sorrow in her eyes. Which was only for a short moment, it was long enough for Spock to see. He noticed the sorrow in his sister and it got his attention. Spock didn't know how to feel about it and wasn't sure how to honestly deal with it.

Sarek turned to the younger Vulcans, "You should show respect to the Star Fleet officers. These men and women are highly trained professionals, and helped many of us Vulcans off Vulcan the day it was destroyed. Now honor our tradition and give them some respect." He declared.

None of them replied, they nodded and began to leave. Though Sarek stopped his daughter, she seemed a bit angered being stopped. She knew being his daughter that there would be some things she hated so much, yet she wasn't allowed to show such so she kept them inside well hidden.

"Yes, father." She spoke without keeping eye contact.

"You own Captain Kirk an apology." Sarek said.

At that moment Kira looks up, she gazed her eyes from her father to Jim.

"I am deeply sorry, Captain Kirk. My behavior was out of line, you do not have to accept my apology because I am the sister to your commander and the daughter to Sarek." Kira spoke.

Jim glanced back at Spock, Spock nodded to Jim and Jim turned back to Kira. It amazed Jim how young Kira was but how matured she really was. She may seem to act up a little bit but all an all, Kira was more adult than Jim is.

"I accept it, not because of who you are related you. I accepted it, because I want us to try again." Jim said.

"We cannot start over unless one of us were to loose one's memories." Kira said.

"I mean we have a clean slate, we let by gones be by gones." Jim said.

Kira glanced at Jim with confusion, "I suppose."

Sarek turned to Kira, "Kira head back and ready dinner."

Kira nodded, "Very well father."

Kira leaves the Star Fleet and her father, Spock steps forward next to his father and dear friend.

"She is troubled." Spock said.

Sarek glanced to his eldest child, "She has always been troubled."

**Please favorite and follow to keep up with updates! Also review with your opinion on the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Star Trek! I only own my fictional characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

Jim awaited for Spock outside the room the Vulcan stood in, he did not want to intrude and be rude however the captain did listen in by leaning somewhat close to the large door in the Vulcan building. Standing in the center of the room was Sarek, he glanced at his two children. Spock stood with his hands behind his back, like a very well respected young adult. Then there was Kira, she stood with her arms crossed on her chest. Rebellious and undisciplined is what she was, sure she was mature but she makes her own choices to act out and follow the wrong crowd.

"You must wonder why I asked Captain Kirk to leave." Sarek finally spoke.

Kira did not speak, instead gazed her eyes from her father to her brother. Spock did not loose eye contact from his father, Spock respected his father too much to do such. Kira turned back to her father and noticed he was clearing his throat before he continued to speak.

"I am aware as well as you two that your bond isn't as strong as it once was." Sarek started.

"We are aware of this father, so please do not drag this out longer than it needs to be." Kira said.

Sarek grinned slightly, "There it is. Kira, I love you my daughter but its time for you to leave." Sarek said.

Kira looked puzzled, "Pardon?"

Spock then gazed to his sister, her look was of concern and worry. Where would she go? Stay on Vulcan or was he forcing her to leave this planet. Sarek walked forward to hischildren and turned from Spock to Kira.

"It's time for your adventure, Kira. I think you should leave with Spock on the Enterprise." Sarek said.

"Father, I do not know if allowing a citizen aboard would be allowed." Spock quickly said.

"Of course, you do not want me already." Kira said.

"That isn't it, Kira. Rules are rules and I am not starting to break the fleets rules." Spock said.

"I don't care," Said a voice not even included in the talk.

All eyes went to Captain Kirk and Jim had an awkward look on his face when he noticed the Vulcans giving him a look. Sarek had a small smile, as both Spock and Kira shared the same glare.

"What I am captain." Jim said.

"Yes, I am aware captain nevertheless this is family matter and you shouldn't be listening." Spock said.

Kira crossed her arms on her chest, "Are you frighten I may be better at your job than you?"

"I am not fearful of your presence." Spock said.

"Then it's settled. Kira can come." Jim said.

Kira glanced at her brother then to her father, "I'll begin packing."

"Very well." Sarek said.

Kira left the room, leaving the males alone. Jim walked in the room as Kira left, Jim saw Spock was not too happy with the final choice and Jim knew his input did not make the first officer happy.

"Spock, she needs to see the world. She needs to have her brother." Sarek said.

"But father, I cannot do it." Spock said.

Sarek smiled, "I do not believe that saying faith will guide you nevertheless I know logically you can be the brother Kira needs." Sarek said.

Spock nods, "Thank you father."

Jim smacks his friends shoulder, "Besides Spock the crew can help your sister out."

"I do thank you captain, but I do not want to bother you." Spock said.

"Bother me? Spock I've always wanted a little sibling, besides that I think having new people to be around could help her." Jim said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Sarek said.

**-STARTREK-**

Kira boared the Enterprise seeing many crew members moving to their spot, Kira never felt so overwhelmed. She felt a hand on her shoulder, glancing up she sees Spock. He is trying, which seemed to make her slightly happy. A small smile appeared on her face but slowly faded seeing them nearly run into her. Jim walked in front of her and turned to Spock, Spock nods at Jim.

"Kira, we'll see you soon. Mr. Spock and I need to report to the bridge." Jim said.

"Where am I suppose to go? I haven't a clue of the ships blue prints." Kira said.

"She is correct, captain. Perhaps one of us guide her to her quarters." Spock said.

"Nah, um you red shirt!" Jim shouts.

Three red shirt officers looked up, but Jim was pointing at a human with blonde hair and blue eyes. He walks over and formed a small smile, he looked nervous to be by the captain and first officer.

"Yes sir," He said.

"Address yourself officer." Jim said.

"Lieutenant Daniel Fisher, sir." Daniel addressed nervously.

Jim smiled, "Thank you Mr. Fisher. Can you please escort Miss Kira to her room." Jim said.

Nearly about to slip up Daniel said, "Ye- yes captain."

Jim starts to chuckle and begins to leave with Spock, Kira and Spock had a silent goodbye by just nodding at each other. Kira turned to this Daniel Fisher, and saw he was releasing deep breathes from stress. Kira cocked her head to study him, he looked to be slightly in his twenty's but she noticed he had such a baby face.

"Um- sorry for my rudeness. I am Lie-." He was cut off.

"I am aware of your title and name, lieutenant." Kira said.

"You can- can call me, Daniel or Dan." Daniel said.

"Why two names?" Kira asked.

"Um Dan is just a nickname." Daniel said.

"I prefer addressing you as Daniel, if that doesn't bother you." Kira said.

"It's fine, so you're name is Kira?" Daniel asked.

"Correct," Kira said, "Now may we please locate my quarters."

Daniel nods, "Yes- yes let's go." He said.

**-STARTREK-**

"Vulcan, that's cool. I mean its cool to meet an alien, I mean not to offend." Daniel was sounding like a dork.

Kira formed a small smile, "I do not feel offended."

"Oh, well sorry anyways." Daniel said.

Kira looked at him, "You are strange Daniel. Tell me, where are you from?" Kira asked.

"Chicago." Daniel said.

"Chicago? I've never heard of such." Kira said.

"Oh, you never been to Earth?" Daniel asked.

"Once, but never heard of this Chicago. Please tell me about it." Kira said.

"Ever heard of a Ferris Wheel?" Daniel asked.

Kira nods, "I've seen images before. Why?"

"Because in Chicago was where it was invented in 1893." Daniel said.

"Is it fun? To ride on such unsafe thing?" Kira asked.

"Unsafe? They are so fun, if we land on Earth I'll personally get you on one." Daniel said.

"What else about this home of yours?" Kira said.

"Um, its the third largest city in the United States. About three million people live there. Oh it was the place where America's first black president was from." Daniel said.

"Interesting." Kira said.

"You find these fun facts interesting?" Daniel asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Kira asked.

Daniel chuckled slightly, "I don't know."

Kira glanced at him, "You are very interesting yourself. I find new interactions very interesting." Kira said.

"And you call me strange." Daniel laughed.

Kira still held her smile, "You are correct. I am a bit strange."

Daniel smiled while looking at her, "But strange is cool."

Kira blushed slightly at that. They continued to walk down a hallway where Daniel stopped by a door, Kira nearly didn't noticed but saw he pressed a button to get the doors to open and motioned her to enter. Kira entered in first and Daniel right behind her, she looked around. It was really bare, only having a bed with a closet and dressers. Kira turned to see Daniel still there.

"I have to report to duty, but make yourself at home." Daniel said.

"Uh thank you for the help." Kira said.

"No problem," Daniel said.

"Please tell me, where can I find you if I need more help?" Kira asked.

"Um at engineering, but you can easily ask the captain. You two and Commander Spock seem pretty tight." Daniel said.

"I am unfamiliar with that word?" Kira said.

"Oh sorry, um I mean you're really close." Daniel said.

"Actually the opposite, I only know of Captain Kirk because of my brother being the first officer." Kira said.

"You're Commander Spock's sister?" Daniel asked.

"You sound surprised." Kira said.

"No- well, I had no idea he had a sister." He said.

"Everyone says the same thing." She said.

Daniel smiled, "Hey I can relate. I have two older brothers, they are the worst but I love them." He said.

Kira nods, "Um not to sound rude but don't you need to return to duty?"

"Oh yeah right, well see you around." Daniel said.

"Yes, see you around." Kira said.

Daniel left and the door shut, Kira turns around looking at her new room and new home. She walks over to the large glass window in her room, she steps over and touches the door. She watches the stars and partly smiled.

"Looks like my adventure begins." Kira said.

**Please follow and favorite for updates! Please review with your own opinion on the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Star Trek! I only own my fictional characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kira walks out of her quarters and sees the crew officers moving down the halls, either going down or up. The young Vulcan watched the officers go back and forth for a while, she stood there confused like. She begins to wonder down the left, she hopes maybe she'd find a map or maybe the bridge without any issues. She walks down the hallway, she noticed no one was even paying attention to her. She didn't mind and was glad no attention, however she thought the officers would be slightly confused with a civilian on board.

'Unless the captain alerted them,' Kira thought.

Kira found an elevator and entered, she stood there awkwardly. She wasn't sure where to go, but a blue shirt ran in and clicked the button before her. The door shut and the elevator began to go up. Kira glanced and saw the male blue shirt smiled at her. Kira formed a small smile at the officer as a sign of return. Then the elevator stopped, and opened the doors. The officer stepped out and so did Kira, she stood in front of the elevator puzzled for a second and then moved a little bit.

Kira looked around and found a room, where officers were entering and leaving. Kira walked by the door as it opened, she saw it was medical bay. Kira stopped and was a bit curious but instead she needed to find her way to the bridge. She walked around more and bumped into a blue shirt.

"Oh you alright there, miss?" He spoke.

"Yes, I am quite alright." Kira spoke.

"Wait a darn second, you're Spock's sister right?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Kira said.

"I am Doctor Leonard McCoy." McCoy said.

Kira finally decided to ask for help, "I seem to be finding it difficult to locate the bridge. I am certain my brother is curious on my whereabouts." Kira said.

McCoy smiled, "Well I can help you out. I was on my way there anyways."

Kira formed a small smile, "Thank you doctor."

McCoy nodded, "Come along."

The two began to walk, he noticed that she became silent and he wasn't sure if she was nervous or if it was a Vulcan thing. They entered the elevator and he clicked the button for the floor they wanted. Once the elevator began to move the doctor noticed her mess with her hands.

"You nervous?" McCoy asked.

"Vulcans do not get nervous." Kira replied.

McCoy nodded, "Right my bad." His tone however was not too thrilling.

Kira glanced at the doctor and was about to say something but the elevator stopped, the doors behind them opened and McCoy motioned her to go. Kira walked on the bridge and saw everything with her own eyes. The crew members working all together. McCoy had left her to go talk to Jim, which didn't seem to bother her. Kira was lost in her own world. Kira looked from Uhura's station and made her way over to Chekov, which at that point her brother saw her in his sight.

"Kira," Spock said.

It snapped her out, "Spock?"

Kira saw her brother walk over, "You able to find your quarters without any problem?"

"I am no child, I know the location of my quarters." Kira said.

Kira noticed her brother looking slightly puzzled, "I laid some appropriate clothes for you to wear while on board."

Kira shook her head, "Sorry I am not wearing a dress. Out here in space where there are endless amount of dangers, no. Besides its very illogical to be wearing such sexist and it doesn't protect the person wearing it." Kira said.

McCoy grinned, "She is bold."

Jim nodded, "That she is."

**-STARTREK-**

Kira managed to find her way to the cafe court in the Enterprise, she was hungry but uncertain to go off alone however Spock basically forced her out of the bridge. She walked nervously through the room. She walked up and grabbed an apple and a bottle of water. She noticed with her clothes she was sticking out like a swore thumb but she did not want to wear something she felt was completely sexist. Kira looked around in search of a table and just found herself at an empty table.

"This is just like school all over." Kira said to herself.

Suddenly she heard someone coming over, the young Vulcan turned and saw a familiar face. It was none other than Daniel Fisher, the guy had a full tray of food and held his bottle of water. He had a smirk and moved over in front of the Vulcan.

"This seat taken?" He asked.

"No of course not, feel free to sit here." Kira said.

Daniel smiled, "I knew we'd be seeing each other but not as often."

"How come?" Kira asked.

"Well I work in engineering, and I rarely get any chance to see a lot of the officers. Unless I go to my quarters." Daniel said.

"That does not sound fun." Kira said.

Daniel took a bite of his steak, "Nah I like what I do."

Kira nodded, "I can tell."

Daniel looked at her, "Why are you just eating an apple?"

"I do not eat meat." Kira said.

"Really? I had no idea." Daniel said.

Kira nods, "Yeah I find eating an animal just as bad as killing another being. It's in my own thoughts murder." Kira said.

Daniel nodded, "I respect your opinion but I am still eating my steak." He said.

Daniel burst into laughter, and it a second for Kira to slightly laugh. She tried to hide the emotions, she wasn't allow to. She was a Vulcan after all, emotions only cloud their judgment.

"You liking the Enterprise?" He asked.

"It's fine." Kira said.

Daniel nods and took a drink, "Able to find the bridge?"

"Yes a doctor by the name Leonard McCoy helped me out finding the location." Kira said.

Daniel nodded, "Ah that's good you were able to find it."

"It is, however I feel that my brother does not want me here." Kira said.

"Why do you say that?" He asked concerned like.

Kira looked at her new friend, "He seems to be ordering me away from him. Telling me to follow into his path, be a Star Fleet officer or you aren't a sister of mine. I feel like I am being forced to do what options on the line, as if it I do not follow what I'm told I let others down."

Daniel looked at her, "Wow had no idea."

"Of course, you cannot read minds." Kira said.

"How do you know, maybe I can." Daniel said.

"Because you would have tried your best of hiding your talent, also when Captain Kirk called for you to come over you would have known it was you before he even shouted for you." Kira said.

"Out smarted by a Vulcan." Daniel said with a smile.

Kira grinned, "Clearly you would be outwitted by my kind."

Daniel still smiling said, "Hey there are things us humans know that you probably don't."

Kira smirked, "Name one thing."

"Uh- cannot think of one now, but I'll find something out." Daniel said.

Kira smiled, "I'd like to see you prove my theory wrong."

They heard the doors open and saw the captain with his first officer. Lunch break, was the only thought Kira had. She rolled her eyes when she saw her brother make his way over, with Jim slowly behind as he is talking with a few people.

"You eaten?" Spock asked.

"Yes, Spock. I can eat without being told to." Kira said.

Daniel looked up at Spock, "Um Commander Spock. Pardon me." Daniel said.

Daniel got up and was beginning to leave, he glanced at Spock. Spock is giving him a protective look regarding his sister, and Daniel had a small smile. At this time is when Jim was next to Spock.

"Daniel right?" Jim asked.

"Yes captain," Daniel said, "I have to return to work."

Kira looked a little upset at this news.

Daniel turned to Kira, "Don't worry I'll see you around."

Daniel walks off leaving Kira in the hands of her brother and his captain. Both Jim and Spock sat down at the table with Kira, the girl sat in silence and refused to speak. Jim just ignored it but Spock did not like it, it was bothering him.

"Why do you continue to rebel against me?" Spock asked.

"I am not rebelling, Spock." Kira said.

Kira stood up and began to leave but she was stopped, "Hey kid."

It was Jim, Kira turned to the baby blue eyed captain. He had a big smile across his face, he stood up and walked over to Kira looking as friendly as possible. In Kira's opinion he was probably trying to seem get her to not feel threaten.

"How about we let by gone be by gone. Start fresh, you and Spock." Jim said.

Spock rose and walked over to his sister, "Well Kira?"

Kira glanced at Spock, "I suppose so." Kira said and noticed her brother held out his hand.

Kira reached for it and shook it, and then noticed her brother had a small smile. Kira formed a small smile on her face, but she tried to hide it. She let go of his hand and turned to Jim.

"If you two need me, I'll be in my quarters getting everything all together." She said and left.

Spock watched her leave and didn't even noticed Uhura walk over, "You're sister is something."

Uhura held Spock's hand and he nodded, "Yes she is something indeed."

"I look forward to getting to know her." Uhura said.

"I assume she'll be thrilled to meet you." Spock said and kissed her on the forehead.

**Follow and favorite to keep updated! Also review with you're own opinion on my story!**


End file.
